Uma Noite Inesquecivel
by Juanimes
Summary: Touya visita Yukito em um dia de chuva. Cuidado: Yaoi Lemon


Uma Noite Inesquecível

Ding Dong

-Quem será a essa hora da noite? – Yukito corria para atender a porta a porta. Ao abri-l, viu aquele seu belo amigo todo molhado. Touya havia corrido baixo uma chuva forte até a casa de seu amigo.

-Posso passar a noite aqui? – Perguntou Touya, entrando na casa.

- err... Claro que pode sempre serás bem-vindo. – Yukito corava ao ver como seu amigo estava tão sexy, todo molhado pingando água de seus cabelos e ainda tirava a blusa ali mesmo.

Touya ao perceber aquele olhar de Yukito em cima dele, abre um sorriso no canto da boca, chegando perto dele, fazendo-o encostar-se à parede, sussurrando no ouvido dele.  
-O que foi Yuki? Está corando só de me olhar. – Ao dizer as últimas palavras, o jovem moreno mordiscava a orelha de seu companheiro, passando a língua em seguida.

-To.. Touya, nós não podemos. – Ao sentir a mordida, Yukito deixava um gemido escapar de seus lábios, fazendo-o gaguejar.

-Não tem ninguém aqui e também, não se preocupe eu vou ser _bonzinho__**.**_ – Touya havia encostado sua testa na dele, juntando os lábios, começando um intenso beijo. O moreno abria a boca de seu "amigo", adentrando com sua língua, massageando a dele com ela.

Enquanto o beijo rolava, Yukito envolvia os braços no pescoço dele, vagueando as mãos pela nuca de Touya.

Touya finalizava o beijo com um selinho naqueles lábios deliciosos. Descia os lábios ao pescoço de Yukito, lambia e chupava, fazendo um ele suspirar.

-Vamos para um lugar confortável... _seu quarto_. – Dizia Touya tirando a camisa de Yukito, a jogando longe, segurando a mão dele o guiando até o quarto. Yukito apenas o segue. Chegando lá o jovem sente um empurrão fazendo-o cair de cara na cama. Sim, havia sido Touya que o empurrará.

O moreno já estava excitado, havia subido em cimo do jovem caído na cama e começava a acariciá-lo por todo o corpo. Lentamente, tirava a própria calça, deixando a mostra aquele grande e grosso membro e roçava-o na bunda de Yukito por cima da calça. O jovem de cabelos cinza mordia seu próprio lábio inferior, abafando os gemidos.

Touya não agüentava mais, e retirava a calça dele e o virava, sorrindo ao ver que ele também já estava excitado pelo tamanho que estava. Com uma das mãos segurava o membro de Yukito, e começara a masturbá-lo. Sem hesitar abocanha o pênis de seu companheiro e começa a chupá-lo, até chegar à sua garganta. Adorava fazer isso, pois gostava de escutar aqueles gemidos que fazia. Era como uma música para seus ouvidos.

Chupava e também usava sua língua, tirando o pênis da boca o lambendo em volta.

-Tou.. Touya... E..eu vou... – Yukito gaguejava e dizia entre gemidos.

-Mais já? Eu mal comecei. – Ao dizer isso Touya mordia apenas a cabecinha, o provocando. Mais uma vez, o enfiava na boca, só que chupado mais forte e mais rápido queria que ele gozasse em sua boca.

-Ahh.. – Yukito havia gozado na boca de seu companheiro, e não tinha sido pouco não, até era bastante. Touya engolia o sêmen dele, deixando um pouco na boca, levando-a até Yuki para beijá-lo.

-Então, como é o seu próprio gosto?

O jovem moreno erguia as pernas de Yukito deixando seu membro na entrada dele. Enquanto segurava a cintura dele, Touya colocava vagarosamente para não machucar.

- Yuki, como você é apertado. – Dizia Touya, olhando para o rosto de seu companheiro e sorria maliciosamente ao ver que ele estava super corado. – Já fazia muito tempo que queria te _comer_. – Sussurrava e começava os movimentos dentro dele, arrancando gemidos alto da boca de Yukito.

Os jovens seguiram aquele "ritmo" por um bom tempo, eles se tocavam, beijavam e lambiam. Estavam completamente vidrados um no outro até chegar ao orgasmo que não demorou muito tempo. Eles se abraçavam e gozavam juntos, Touya gozava dentro dele e Yukito deixava o gozo espalhar pelo corpo do moreno.

-Touya, como eu amo você. – Yukito corava ao haver se declarado.

Touya apenas sorriu e retribuiu aquele sentimento. Tirava o membro de dentro de seu companheiro e deitava ao lado dele, trazendo Yuki para deitar em seu peito, acariciando aqueles maravilhosos cabelos cinza, roubando-lhe um selinho. Yukito apenas fechou os olhos, se acomodando naquele lugar confortável e respirando profundamente ao sentir como seu amigo de escola cheira. Era maravilhoso e eles não gostariam nunca de sair daquele momento único. Pode até não ser único mais seria inesquecível.

Fim.


End file.
